I Don't Need Saving (But I Need You)
by Charleygyrl
Summary: After Justin's father finds out his son is gay, he kicks him out. Now Justin's distraught and tries to figure out what he's going to do. Where will he stay? Will Brian let him move in? Is he going to work? How will he afford his school? The gang is there to help, but just HOW far will they go to help? Brian & Justin. Ben & Michael. Blake & Ted. Fluff. Rated M for language/smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sigh. I know it's been a loooong while, I apologize. I WILL eventually finish my Supernatural and Glee fics. I need more inspiration for those. Quite frankly, I've got to go back and read them all once again, too. Over the years since Glee ended, I have lost interest. I won't lie. But I also don't want to leave my readers hanging. Now, this story is from an amazing show I just started about a week ago. I'm already on season 4! It's called Queer As Folk? Maybe some of you heard of it? :P Brian and Justin fic, because, well, hello! It's Brian and Justin! :D Most of it IS canon, they did fuck in the pilot episode and they DID meet outside of Babylon. Try it and let me know, I always love feedback regardless of the good or bad. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer As folk, or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

 _Please be there, oh god. Please be there..._ Justin Taylor thought as he frantically raced up the stairs, taking two at a time, to Brian Kinney's loft.

After his mother promised Justin that she wouldn't tell his father that he preferred cock, she broke her promise and told him. He was livid. Lots of yelling ensued. Lots of hurtful words were spoken in anger. And in that moment, Justin could only think of one person to talk to: Brian Kinney. With unshed tears and his face flushed, he ran out of his house and his heart beat raced a mile a minute with his destination in mind. He _hoped_ Brian would be at the loft. _Alone_ would be a different story. Every night Brian had a different cock on his bed, licking their lips in pure want, seducting the sex god himself. Brian could have anyone he wanted. Problem was, as he told his best friend, Michael Novotny before, and even Justin, "I don't do boyfriends. I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking."

Which brings us to the here and now.

Justin finally made it to Brian's gray steel door, and he wasted no time. He pounded on the door with his fist. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

"I'm coming, _fuck!"_ Brian's voice yelled angrily from the other side. The taller man slid his door open and his expression changed immediately once he took a dishevled Justin Taylor in his sights. "Justin." He sighed, leaning against the wall. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"My dad kicked me out."

Another sigh. Brian ran a hand down his face in frustration. "And...what do you want _me_ to do?" He lit up a cigarette that he took out from behind his left ear.

"I need a place to stay." _I want to be with you. Let me stay with you._

"No can do." Brian answered simply, exhaling the smoke.

"And why the fuck not?" Justin demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I don't have the room." Brian tried with a shrug.

"You have plently of room." Justin deadpanned. He knew better. He knew just _how much room_ there was in there.

Brian sighed tiredly and drew in another puff of the addicting smoke. "Because someone else is here..."

Justin curiously peeked his head around the taller and sexier man, only to find that, for once, it was just Brian. _Thank fuck none of his fuck buddies are here tonight..._ "I don't see anyone else in there." Justin pressed.

"Becuase maybe _I_ don't want some kid living with me. I DO like my privacy, you know." Brian argued back.

"I wouldn't know." Justin replied sarcastically, but determined to stay with the older sex god.

Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Justin in his eyes. "Because I said so."

 _Not good enough. I'm going to keep trying._ Justin chewed on his bottom lip worriedly. "Please, Brian? Just until I figured something out."

"Nope." Brian grinned deviously, popping the 'p'. "Go do your homework. Almost bedtime! Don't be late for your curfew!" Brian said once more, playfully shooing the shorter blonde off. He mocked saluted, sliding his door shut.

Justin stood there for a second before he hmmphed angrily. _It doesn't fucking matter. He'll never want me._ Turning around slowly, he started for the stairs, trying to form a plan of where he would stay.

 _Now you can cry._

So he did as he dialed Daphne's number. "Daph? I need a favor..."

A/N: Like? Hate? More? Drop it? Let me know! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! :) Greatly appreciated. Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it.

Warnings: Swearing, drug use

Chapter 2

"Shit, Daphne, I stop _thinking_ about him..." Justin trailed off with a sigh, rolling his joint between his fingers and then carefully flicking the ashes in the ashtray next to the bed, making sure none get on the carpet.

"Jus." She said exasperatedly, for the second time now. "Go back _over there._ Go _see_ him."

"It didn't work. What makes you think _that's_ going to fucking work!? He doesn't care..." Justin said, frowning and staring off into space, his mind deep in thought. "I'm in love with him. I'm in love love with someone who doesn't give a flying _fuck_ about anyone but himself. What does that say about _me?_ About what kind of person _I_ am?" Justin groaned, sitting up. He took another hit, savoring the hi.

"It says you _care._ People like you are rare, Justin. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. Now gimme." She giggled, gesturing at the addicting drug in her best friend's hand.

"Oh, I see how it is. You're only _lucky_ to have me because I give you my fucking pot." He joked, passing it her, nonetheless.

She shrugged. "Guilty."

They both laughed.

While his mind was in such an amazing foggy place, his eyes widened when he thought of something. Well, obviously Brian.

"Daph..."

"Mmhmm..." She hummed, taking another hit, rocking back and fourth to the beat of the current music playing on her phone.

"I have an idea!" He yelled enthusiastically, jumping up off the bed. He headed to his backpack and unzipped it in a hurry.

"Justin! Wha...?" She said, startled by his sudden burst of joy and energy.

"Let's go to Babylon!" He smiled, as he strewn his clothes about, a shirt landing here, a pair of socks landing on her bed.

"Why?"

"Because, Daphne, I'll have you know that the love of my life goes to Babylon almost every night, and when he does see me, he won't resist this..." Justin replied cheerfully, gesturing to his amazing and sexy body with confidence. He continued to talk to himself, looking for a specific outfit. "And, then, hopefully, by seeing us- well, me,- he'll think twice and let me _stay_ with him..."

Daphne grinned and shook her head. _He's got it bad._ "Hey, wait."

"Aha!" Justin stated, holding up a pair of holey-denim pants and a skin tight leather vest. Turning around, he answered her breathlessly, "What?"

"Can...can we get some pizza, too?" She asked shyly.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Duh. Let's go get ready!" He ran to her bathroom, with her in tow, both of them chuckling.

After about 20 minutes of them getting ready for the fabulous gay night club, he smiled, satisfied when he looked in the mirrior at his progress. He liked what he saw. He dabbed some glitter around his eyes, really making them 'pop'. Daphne wore a really nice red shirt with short denim shorts. She left her hair down, but she put on some makeup. Her lips stood out as she applied "cherry passion" lipstick on.

"Ready?" she grinned, a mysterious gleam in her eyes.

"Fuck yes!"

Justin couldn't wait to see Brian, and to see just what was in store for tonight...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Warnings: Swearing, alcohol, obviously mention of sexual relations, drug usage

Disclaimer: I do not own QAF nor it's characters. No beta. If any mistakes, all my own.

Chapter 3

Justin wore a big smile on his face as he entered the ever so popular and well-known gay club, Babylon. He took in the rainbow laser lights, gay male hustlers with their cop uniforms on, to include the hats and sunglasses, dancing about on top of raised platforms. His heart raced against the thumpa-thumpa he heard throughout as hot and sweaty gay men gyrated their hips with one another suggestively.

Michael, Ted, Brian, and Emmett were at the bar drinking their choice of alcohol for the night as they checked out the bodies walking by.

"God, I need to get laid..." Ted moaned pitifully, then licked his lips as a hot stud eyed Brian deliciously.

"Sweetie, I've been telling you that for a while now." Emmett stated truthfully.

"I must ajourn to the back. I'll talk to you fags later." Brian droned as hot stud led him away, biting his bottom lip enticingly.

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Bastard. He doesn't even have to _try."_

"Some one is jealous..." Emmett sang teasingly.

"You damn right I'm jealous! He's fucked only every guy here, and all of you, except me..." Michael whined, drinking his beer, and he eyed his friends with an envious glare.

"I haven't." Emmett said, inspecting his nails.

"Nor I..." Ted pitched in, staring longingly at another man's supple ass.

"Justin has." Michael spat out.

"Let's not forget the Patrick Swayze incident." Ted laughed.

"That doesn't count. We didn't cum. My fucking mom didn't knock, and came barging in..." Michael said, disgruntingly.

"Honey, you're jealous. Speaking of the blonde with the cute bubble butt..." Emmett trailed off as his eyes found one Justin Taylor walking in with a girl by his side.

"Double shit!" Michael yelled, displeased. He held up his current beer, immediately prompting the bartender to get him another one.

*B&J*

"Look! There's Michael! Brian's GOT to be here somewhere..." Justin yelled over the loud music to his best friend as he spotted Brian's friends at the bar talking. Justin led Daphne to the bar. "Want a drink?"

"Sure! I'll have whatever you're having, Jus." She replied with a smile.

He nodded. "Hey guys!" He smiled to Ted, Emmett, and an obviously irritated Michael Novotny. "How's it goin'?" _Where's Brian?_ He thought, looking around nervously for the taller sex god.

"Nowhere, apparently." Ted said sarcastically.

Emmett chuckled.

"I'm leaving. _Some_ of us have to work in the morning. You know, an actual _job_ and all." Mikey snapped, setting his now empty beer on the counter. "I'll see you guys later."

"Geez, what's up _his_ ass?" Justin muttered to no one in particular as he watched Michael storm off.

"Definitely not cock."

Justin shivered at _that voice._ That sexy sultry voice speaking in his ear behind him. _Brian, fuck._ He swallowed and slowly turned around.

Damn did Brian Kinney look good. He always does.

"B-Brian, what's up." Justin replied, taking in Brian's perfectly toned body.

"Definitely _my_ cock."

Oh.

Ok then. Well shit.

Brian licked his lips as he gazed at the younger's apperance. "How's your night goin'?" He asked, shoving a pill, probably E, swiftly under his tongue noticing the blonde boy following his every move. He smirked.

"Good. Yours?" Justin answered with confidence, his high beginning to wear off.

"Great."

"Hi Brian!" Daphne chirped from beside Justin.

"Daphne." He said, but his eyes never left Justin's. "You doin' ok?"

"S-Sure! Thanks for asking." She replied with a nervous laugh.

"So, where you staying, kid?" Brian suddenly asked, changing the subject.

Justin furrowed his brow. "Obviously not with you. Who wants to know?" _He's actually fucking worried about me!?_

Brian raised an eyebrow knowingly. _Cocky little shit._ "Well, if not me, then where?"

"Y-You didn't answer my other q-question..." Justin replied, trying to maintain his composure. He will not let Brian Kinney get to him.

"He's-" Daphne started, but a determined Justin cut her off.

"Daph. Don't. He doesn't care. He doesn't need to know."

 _Damn it Justin._ Brian thought, laughing regardless of how he's currently feeling about this whole goddamn situation. He was starting to get aggravated. _I DO care._ "Bullshit. Whatever."

Justin just rolled his eyes in annoyance and Brian noticed the blonde wearing some glitter under his brown eyes, making them stand out and 'pop'. "You sure as hell don't show it..." He mumbled under his breath, looking around just to avoid eye contact.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. C'mon Daph. I'm bored. Let's go." Justin said hurtfully, now looking at Brian. _I wish you cared about me._

"O-Ok." Daphne answered with unease, looking between the two distraught lovers.

"Don't. I need to know where you're staying. If you're ok." Brian pressed.

"Look at me. I'm ok." Justin lied, gesturing to himself. _I'm really not, but its whatever._

"Liar." Brian said with a slight smile, biting his inside cheek.

Justin grabbed Daphne and turned to leave.

Brian stared after them, completely aghast. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he watched the shorter blonde boy moving rather quickly through the crowd, avoiding and politely turning down other not so subtle sexual offers from other men.

"You should go after him, you know." Emmett piped up, his finger circling the rim of his cosmo.

"Fuck!" Brian cursed.

"LOVE to." Someone said in the crowd.

Brian turned to Emmett and Ted. "Tell me you know where he's fucking staying."

"I don't know, Bri. Believe me, if I did, I'd let you know asap." Ted answered honestly, taking a swig of his beer. His eyes travelled to the nearest hottie.

"Well, duh." Emmett spoke up. "It's obvious..."

Brian waved his hand, urging his flamboyant friend to continue.

"That Daphne chick." Emmett said nonchantly, now completely uninterested in the conversation as his gaze followed a sexy guy with a 'come hither' look.

"Fucking fabulous." Brian said flatly. _I got you now, Taylor._

"you're welcome! Tata!" Emmett cheered enthusiastically as he followed his ass for that night.

Brian took his chance and rushed through the crowd of gay sweaty testosterone, now eager to get to his blonde boy.

*B&J*

"I can't fucking believe Brian. I came all this way to see him and he wants nothing to do with me. Night. Ruined. I'm so sorry I dragged you out to this." Justin ranted, as he walked slowly with his best friend on Liberty Ave.

"It's ok. I actually had fun. I'm sorry about him, ya know. I know how much you like him." Daphne replied sadly, and took out a joint ot light it up.

"Me too, Daph. Me too." He sighed, silently asking for a hit of the drug.

He hoped he made the right choice tonight by leaving Brian. It was hard to do. To see that irritated look in Brian's eyes just about killed Justin. He never wants to be the reason Brian is upset all the time. _Well see. Only time will tell..._

Unbeknownst to them both, from across the street, Brian watched Justin and Daphne walking together, while he enjoyed his ciggarette. Tonight he was determined to find out just where this Daphne girl lives...

A/N: How'd I do? :P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Onward! :P Enjoy!

Warnings: Swearing, overprotective Debbie Novotny :P , mentions of prostitution

Disclaimer: I don't own Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor, or Debbie Novotny. I do not own QAF. Unfortunately. :P No beta, all mistakes my own. I apologize in advance. ;)

Chapter 4

"Hey look! There's Debbie. Let's go and say hi." Justin suggested cheerfully, as he opened the door to the well known resturant, Liberty Diner.

Inside, Debbie Novotny moved frantically behind the counter as she collected dirty plates and silverware.

Justin looked around, only to notice that the diner was pretty much empty. It usually is this time of night.

"Well, hiya sunshine! What brings you and your friend in? Can I get ya some coffee?" She said, popping her gum with a smile.

"Hi Deb. That would be great, thank you." He replied with a grin, snagging a seat at the breakfast bar.

Daphne followed and she sat down next to her friend. "Thanks Debbie."

Debbie grabbed two cups and sat them down in front of her late night visitors, and proceeded to fill them up with the warm dark and caffinated liquid. "What brings you two out this late at night?"

"Just left Babylon." Justin answered proudly with a grin.

"Did you meet anyone special?" She wriggled her eyebrows as she teased the young blonde.

 _Brian._ He thought, his heart starting to pick up at the thought of the taller dark haired man. "Not really." Justin mumbled, staring at his cup.

"Ok sunshine. Spill. What the fuck did Brian Kinney do _this_ time?" She pressed, leaning forward, resting her forearms comfortably on the counter.

"How...?" Justin asked, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Oh sweetheart, I just know." She said with a wave of her hand. "Spill."

"Well, my father kicked me out and I asked-" Justin started miserably.

"What?! Why?" She cut him off.

"He found out I'm gay."

"What?! That fucker!" Debbie swore in anger. "He had no goddamn right to do that!"

"I like her, Jus." Daphne whispered from beside the distraught 17 year old.

Justin grinned at her comment and continued. "I'm looking for a place to stay, just until I figure something out. I thought maybe Brian would let me stay with him..." He muttered the last part in frustration.

"Honey, Brian Kinney doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself." Debbie said, blunt.

"We came out tonight to Babylon, _hoping_ once he'd see me he would change his mind. Boy, was I wrong. How could I be so stupid to think for a second he _might_ care about me." He stated angrily.

Debbie sighed. "I don't think anyone can change Brian's mind at this point, hon. But I'm so glad you came to see me." She smiled.

"Me too, Deb. Me too." He smiled back, taking a sip of his hot drink, with Brian still on his mind.

***B&J***

Brian stood outside eavesdropping, and his eyes widened in surprise upon hearing Justin's confession from the other side of the deserted resturant window. His heart hammered in his chest as he saw the girl and Justin saying their goodbyes, heading towards the door. He backed up, hiding behind an alley corner, so he wouldn't be spotted, as he watched them walking, hopefully to her place. He scoffed as they got into a blue sedan, Daphne closing the driver's side and she started the car. _Shit. Figures. She drove. Fucking hell._ He rushed to a random car, knocking on the window frantically. "Hey! _Hey!_ "

The window immediately rolled down. "Brian fucking Kinney. Well shit. How much sexy?" A gay male asked teasingly, his eyes raking over the taller seemingly rushed man standing outside. He licked his lips seductively.

"50 bucks." Brian hurried to say, his gaze eyeing Daph's ride.

"For...?" Gay male prostitute questioned, his brow furrowed for such a small amount.

Brian got in once he heard the guy's car unlock. He pulled out a crisp 50 dollar bill and grinded his teeth, answering, as his eyes never left the vehicle in his sight before him. "Follow that blue Toyota."

A/N: Feedback appreciated and greatly welcomed. :P -Marianne


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own QAF nor its characters. No beta, all mistakes my own. I apologize in advance.

Warnings: Mention of gay prostitution, swearing, drug use, angst, mention of sex

Chapter 5

"...and then his tongue, _god,_ the things he can do Daph..." Justin rambled on about Brian as they drove down the street towards her house. He had a dreamy smile on his face as he continued to talk about the sex god, gesturing his hands wildly in excitement.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she kept looking behind her own vehicle, in her rearview mirrior, noticing a red camaro trying to subtly follow them, but to no avail. She knew something was going on. _But what?_ She thought.

"The things he said...it was like he was in another place...and that place was me." Justin finished, grinning with a lovestruck look on his face. He sighed and cracked the window a bit as he lit up a roach.

"Sounds...amazing, Jus. Really." She replied sincerely. She turned on her street, and scoffed quietly as that same red car turned as well. _Jesus...is it an undercover cop?! Hopefully we have no pot on us or in my car..._ She thought, now worried. _Shit! He's smoking right now...hopefully they can't smell it._ "We're here." She tried cheerfully, not letting her best friend know that _some_ one was, indeed, following them.

He smiled. "Thank you for always being there for me. And, god," a sniffle, and he wiped his eyes, "thanks for listening to my ramblings about Brian and my love for him..."

She patted his leg encouragingly. "It's ok, really. You know I love you. Come on. Let's go inside." _Go inside, Justin._ She said with a smile. She turned her car off, eyeing the car down the street behind them.

"Ok." Justin answered, and gathered his things, opening the door to get out.

The car behind them turned their lights off as well. Her curiousity grew as she noticed they parked two houses down, at a mailbox. She bit her lip, and got out, seeing that Justin was already heading towards the front door.

"Gotta make a phone call, Jus. I'll be there in a sec. It's open. My mom's home." She called out, an idea immediately forming in her head.

He shrugged and opened the door, trusting her and not asking about it.

She sighed, walking towards the mystery person following them, risking alot. She folded her arms across her chest and her heart beat rapidly as she neared the psycho. She knocked on the driver's side window impatiently, and they rolled it down. "You wanna tell me why you're fucking following us you psycho?!" She hissed out.

The driver's mouth was agape as he saw her pissed off look. "I-I...uhhh..."

"Well?!" She prodded, and turned her head to find that Justin was still inside. For now.

"Look lady, I'm just a male prostitute..." He started, hands up in defense.

She scoffed. "What!? I _do not want_ -"

"I'm _gay_ lady." He pressed in annoyance, now gripping the steering wheel.

A snigger was heard from beside them, and her eyes found familiar hazel ones. "Brian?! What the-"

"Ssssh!" He hissed out, frantically eyeing her front door for signs of the blonde boy. Brian knew for a fact that the kid can be impatient and a needy little fucker.

"What the hell are you _doing here?!_ " A mischevious grin started to widen on her face. "You...you came for Justin, didn't you?"

Now it was his turn to scoff, trying to deny it. _Persistant are we?_ He thought sarcastically. "No. I wanted to see where Daphne Chambers lives. Duh." He lied, like it was the best explaination to give.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled. "Ok, so you see it. Down there. House 216. Now can you _go_ before he comes out-"

"Daph? Who are you talking to? I thought you had to make a pho-" Justin started to say, but stopped short upon seeing one Brian Kinney in the car. _What the fuck is he doing here?! Did he follow us?! Oh my GOD my hair looks fucking terrible! And I'm fucking wearing sweats! Shit!_ He mentally cursed himself, now smoothing his hands consciously down his gray sweats he changed into. He backed up, hoping the taller perfect man didn't see Justin, but he did. He swallowed as he continued to back up, avoiding all conversing they were probably about to do.

"J-Jus...this is..." She pointed to the male prostitute.

"Jared. Hey. You're cute." He eyed Justin deliciously, licking his lips, hoping for some ass tonight.

"Hey now, wait, no. Oh hell no." Brian piped off, notcing the gay male prostitute eyeing the blonde like he was tonight's fuck. _No fucking way. That ass is mine._ Brian thought enviously. He got out of the guy's car.

"And, Brian..." She sighed exasperately as Brian rushed to get out, heading towards a distraught looking Justin Taylor.

"B-Brian." He muttered lowly, as he self consciously wrapped his arms around his mid-section. _Please don't come closer. Don't do this...I can't have you looking at me like this right now..._ The blonde thought miserably.

"Hey." He took a ciggarette out from behind his ear and lit it up. "So this is where the famous Daphne Chambers lives, huh?" He replied enthusiastically as he looked at the house. He blew the smoke out. His hazel eyes landed on Justin once again. "Now I know." He mocked bowed.

Justin grunted. _Great._ "What...are you gonna fucking _stalk_ me now, Kinney?" He tested Brian. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. _Why did I just say that? What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"You'd like that." Was all he said. Another inhale of smoke.

 _Yes I would fortunely._ He thought deviously with a smirk. He just shrugged to hide his excitement. "I'm going inside. I'm getting cold."

Silence.

Daphne sighed. "Ok, Jus." She followed.

"Wait." Brian called out.

Justin stopped with an eye roll. "What?"

Daphne kept walking towards her house, hoping they'd work it out.

"Well, fuck you. And fuck you, too, blondie. If I'm not getting any ass, I'm outta here." The male prositute grumbled angrily at Brian and Justin. He sped off.

"That's where you're staying?" Brian asked, walking closer to the shorter blonde boy.

"So? If it is? What's it to you? You don't care." He said defensively, crossing his arms.

"I don't like this neighborhood. I know this neighborhood kid. It's not good." Brian tried.

"Oh well. It's better than the streets." He replied with a shrug. He turned to walk towards her house.

"Ok...but..." Brian persisted, eagerly following the blonde boy. "I don't-"

"Brian. What do you _want_ from me?" Justin asked, now tired. "You don't want me to move in with you. You don't me living with her. Do you want me to live on the fucking streets?"

"Well, no...but..." Brian muttered.

"So? What is it then?" Justin asked, biting his bottom lip.

Brian followed the movement and felt his bugle grow. "Damn it!" He yelled in frustration. He inhaled the last of the ciggarette and threw the butt on the ground.

"What!?"

All of a sudden, Brian grabbed Justin to him, and pressed his lips to the blonde's, savoring Justin's taste. He moaned in want as Justin sighed, finally relaxing against the taller man's body. Brian moved his lips with Justin's and Justin threw his arms around Brian's waist.

Once they had to come up for oxygen, unfortunately, Brian unconsciously rested his forehead against the younger's. "I want you to come home with me."

Justin's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"

"Don't make me say it again." Brian pleaded, pulling the boy closer, enjoying the body warmth.

"O-Ok." Justin stuttered, smelling Brian's scent. _God. He smells good._ "Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Let's just call it a change of heart."

A/N: How did I do? Please, enlighten me. :P I'm in a mood today, even though it's 108 degrees here in the lovely state of Texas...xoxo -Marianne


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hiiiii. I hope everyone is having a great weekend! Here's chapter 6. Any feedback is appreciated. No beta, all mistakes my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own QAF or any of its characters.

Warnings: Swearing, alcohol, drug use, smut, overprotective Brian :P

Chapter 6

Justin slowly peeked an eye open to the bright sunlight coming in through the flowing drapes on Saturday mid-morning. _Hey, wait a second. I know those curtains...I've seen them before._ Justin thought as he slipped in and out of conciousness. He stiffled a yawn and flung his arm out carelessly, only to hear an "ooopfh!" from beside him. _What the...?!_ Justin's eyes widened as his hand traveled up a smooth and defined abdomen and across to bulky big biceps. He peered over and saw Brian laying next to him, his eyes still closed, but fulled naked, only his blue duvet covering up his obvious morning boner.

"Oh shit." Justin mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _What happened? Did he actually let me stay? Is he actually going to let me stay or am I another fuck?_

"Mmmmph." Brian groaned, throwing a pillow over his face to block out the blinding sunlight. _Not a morning person. Guh._

"I-I gotta go..." Justin muttered, fumbling to get up and grab his clothes. He avoided the taller man's gaze, most likely to tell him he needed to leave anyways. As he threw the covers off, his eyes scanned the floor to locate his boxer-briefs, shirt, and sweats from last night.

"Wha...? Wait. Justin, what are you doing? Come back to bed...too early for this shit..." Brian grumbled from under the pillow, then yawned. He sat up, resting on his elbow as he watched the young blonde hurrying about.

"You don't want me to stay. You always kick me out. What's the point..." Justin said sadly under his breath. _Got them!_ He started to put on his underwear, followed by his sweatpants. With a sigh and a hand through his hair, he put his shirt on over his head. He heard Brian rustling about from behind him, probably getting dressed as well. He stopped abruptly when he felt those pair of familiar and warm arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Stay." Brian whispered longingly in the shorter blonde boy's ear. He brought the boy closer to his own body, savoring Justin's smell as he nuzzled his face in Justin's neck.

Justin hummed, content for the moment. He turned around so he could see those hazel eyes he knew so well. He tried to _really_ seeinto Brian's orbs, trying to find any hint of his 'games'...so to speak, but found none. Just honest sincerity in his now heated gaze.

"Breakfast?" Brian offered, then unfortunately removed himself from the only comforting body he's ever really felt something for.

In more ways than one.

On the way to the kitchen, he lit up a ciggarette and grabbed the nearest scotch bottle to pour himself a drink.

Justin licked his lips as his eyes found their way to Brian's unbuttoned 501 jeans, amazingly defining his round, supple ass.

Brian lifted the amber liqiud to his plump lips as he watched Justin hestitating to walk towards him. "So...tell me. Are you cumming or going? Or cumming and THEN going? Or cumming and staying?" He teased as he put his arms out to flaunt his perfect body. He set the ciggarette in the ashtray temorarily and waited for Justin's answer, of which he already knew.

Justin laughed, and smiled his 'sunshine' smile and ran towards Brian, throwing his arms around the dark haired sex god. He pressed his lips to Brian's, moaning when Brian immediately ran his tongue along Justin's lips, asking for entrance.

Brian groaned in pleasure as Justin opened up and thrusted his hips to the shorter boy's. His hands roamed and found Justin's ass. Justin gyrated his hips desperately against Brian's, seeking that friction.

When they came up for much needed oxygen, Justin suddenly said, "Oh shit! I left my stuff at Daph's place! I've got to go get it."

"That's ok, I'll drive you. Just let me get dressed." Brian suggested, with a wave of his hand, and he walked towards his spacious closet where rows upon rows of expensive suits hung neatly pressed for the next day's work.

"Brian, I'm a big boy..." Justin intervened, following him with a distraught frown.

"Oh, I know." Brian smirked knowingly, turning his head and his eyes roamed up and down Justin's body, finally landing on his prominent bulge.

Justin blushed and cleared his throat. "I want to walk. I need the excersise anyways. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"No." Brian stated simply, pulling out a nice polo shirt and examining it throughly.

"And WHY the fuck not?!" Justin asked, now irritated, childishly crossing his arms.

"Because I said so." He replied stern, looking up. _Because I'll be damned if I lose you again._

Justin scoffed. "Look. I'm leaving. I got my bag," he said as he picked it up off the floor and slung it over his shoulder, "and my phone if you need anything. Ok? No worries." He shrugged.

"Justin..." Brian warned, following the younger one to the steel door.

Justin turned around and smirked as he purposely and playfully shoved Brian against the wall, a little too harsh, but not enough to hurt. "Whoops."

Brian bit his lip as his eyes trailed down to Justin's lips.

"I won't be long. If I need to, fuck, I'll just take a cab..." Justin reassured.

"Well, _I_ definitely need to fuck..." Brian mumbled, discouraged. He grinded his teeth in agitation as Justin STILL chose to disregard his suggestion, opening the door and running out, not looking back.

 _Damn it, kid. You better fucking hurry your sexy ass back...I'll be waiting..._ He thought, upset. He closed the door and plopped on his couch, lighting up a joint to destress, and figured out how to keep a closer eye on the young stubborn boy, but not to the point of overprotecting or smothering his love for him.

As he inhaled the smoke, he came up with some ideas.

Grabbing his cell phone off of the coffee table, he dialed Emment's number. "Hey, I need a favor..."

A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! Feedback is greatly appreciated! xoxo -Marianne


End file.
